This invention relates to a fabric with pain-relieving characteristics, structures such as garments and bandages constructed therefrom, and related methods. The fabric is similar to prior art fabrics which are known and have been used for dissipating static electricity in products such as surgical drapes. It has been observed that by incorporating two different types of electrically-conductive carbon fibers into a non-conductive base, and structuring the fabric in such a way that the two electrically-conductive fibers touch each other to form a matrix, an electric current can be induced of sufficient magnitude to generate a current flow.
It is also known that some forms of pain is accompanied by an increase in resistance to endogenous electrical flow arising from interrupted, damaged or compressed cells. This is discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,585, particularly at cols. 1 and 2. This patent discloses the use of an ion-conducting tape which is stuck to the body at the pain site. Other patents cited within the '585 Patent disclose other various methods of pain reduction.
Endogenous electrical flow within the body, that is, electrical flow within the body originating from the organism itself, can therefore be stimulated. The inventor has observed as a result of a pain-inducing household accident while holding a piece of knitted fabric according to a particular construction that application of the fabric to the pain site can result in immediate, total relief from the pain. No representation is made that any cure occurs, or that any palliative effect results which lasts after removal of the fabric.